Eighth
by Uchiha B
Summary: Somehow, Tohsaka Rin had managed to summon two Archer-class Servants to fight in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Now if they could stop bickering with each other long enough so she could win this thing! IY x Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, Harem x Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Kagome x Harem?

* * *

_'It's ready.'_

Vivid green eyes stared down at the Magic Circle and the owner of said eyes, Tohsaka Rin, couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, "My Mana is at my peak right now, so I should be able to summon Saber even without a catalyst."

However, she frowned only a moment later, _'But should that fail,' _She glanced down at the ancient arrow she was carefully holding in her hand, _'I have my backup_.'

She had managed to procure the arrow just in case and especially for the Fifth Holy Grail War so she would have a contingency plan to summon a strong Heroic Spirit.

But even so, Rin did hope she would not have to use it because she was dead-set on summoning the Saber-class Servant.

Slipping her hand into her pocket, she pulled out her magical gems and allowed them to melt within her fingers and drip down to the now glowing Magic Circle as she began the summoning spell.

"For the essence, silver and steel. For the foundation, gems and the archduke of contracts. For the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg. Close the cardinal gates, be bound to the circle, and follow the three columns of the Sephirot to descend from the Crown to the Kingship. Fill and lock, fill and lock, fill and lock, fill and lock, fill and lock. Repeat five times.

But those moments should cease to be once passed. Set. I hereby propose. Your fealty shall be mine, and my fate shall be yours. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear... that I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall repress all the evil in the world. One of seven heavenly beings bearing the three great words of power, come forth from the cycle that shackles you... Guardian of the Scales!"

Rin clenched her eyes shut, feeling a powerful wave of magic as she completed her summoning chant. She fell to her knees, panting deeply before she looked down at her hand to see the Command Spells tattooed into her skin, "That was flawless! I'm certain I drew the most powerful card!"

It was only the sound of a quiet laugh that had her looking up and gasping at the sight before her with wide green eyes.

"I ask of you," Bright blue eyes stared at the shocked girl, "Are you my Master?" She smiled when the teen girl immediately leapt to her feet.

"Are you the Servant I summoned?" Rin asked quickly, taking in the small woman's figure, "Tell me, are you of the Saber class?!"

The Servant blinked, tilting her head, "I am not," She answered, "I am of the Archer class. You summoned me here with the catalyst that you hold in your hand."

Rin blinked, glancing down to the arrow before looking up to stare at her Servant once more, "Did I mess up?" She mumbled to herself, wondering why she did not manage to summon Saber as she wanted, "Well, what's done is done, I guess."

Archer smiled again, placing her hand to where her heart was, "Even if I was not your intended Servant, I shall serve you to the best of my ability, Master."

The green-eyed girl flushed slightly before her face turned a little more serious, "If this arrow belonged to you, then I can assume that you really are the legendary Miko who saved this country centuries ago and tamed the cursed Shikon no Tama?" Rin asked and received a confirming nod in response as her Servant finally gave her name.

"I am Higurashi Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Continue?

* * *

"I am Higurashi Kagome."

Rin blinked, taking another good look at her summoned familiar, "How do I know that?" She asked, seeing the way that the Archer-classed Servant was dressed – in a tight black suit padded with blue armour, "If you really are the Shikon Miko, shouldn't you be in Miko robes?"

Kagome smiled, "If I did wear Miko robes, it would be pretty easy for both enemy Masters and Servants to guess at my identity," She said, "Besides, a very good friend made this outfit for me. The Taijiya used to wear this and it protects me much better than any robes could."

"Well, if you say so, then I believe that you are really the Shikon Miko," Rin bowed her head some, "I am your Master, Tohsaka Rin. Your duty is to win the Holy Grail for me, Archer."

"Rin, huh?" Kagome's smile turned wistful, "What a nostalgic name," She murmured before nodding, "I will do whatever I can to win the Holy Grail for you, Master."

"Err, just call me Rin," The Tohsaka flushed slightly, looking away when Kagome laughed quietly at her. She opened her mouth, about to ask a few more questions, but immediately shut it when a loud noise startled them both, "What was that?!"

"I detect the presence of another Servant," Kagome answered with narrowed eyes, "Has the Holy Grail War already started?" She asked.

"N-no," Rin blinked when Kagome quickly moved up the stairs towards the room where the loud noise had come from, "Hey, wait a minute!"

Kagome kicked down the locked door the stood in her way with her hand already settled on the hilt of her sword that was tied to her waist, _'I don't need to use my Noble Phantasm without seeing the enemy first.'_

"Huh?!" Rin glanced at the mangled room, stepping back when Kagome moved in front of her protectively, "Who are you!?" She demanded, staring at the white-haired stranger sitting casually in front of them.

"That's the first thing you say to me?" The man smirked, though he kept a careful eye on the Miko, "What an outrageous Master that I've been drawn out by."

"M-Master!?" Rin furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about?" She glanced at Kagome, who had put up an impassive front.

"Are you not the one who summoned me?" The man asked, tilting his head lightly, "I would not be here otherwise."

"How is that possible?" Kagome asked, drawing the attention to her, "Rin has already summoned me as her Servant. What class are you?"

"Archer," He answered, narrowing his eyes at her, "I do not lie. The young lady should be able to feel the contract that we hold."

Rin winced, feeling a burning sensation on the back of her hand, "But this..." She widened her eyes, looking between both hands and seeing that both were marked with three Command Seals each, "This should not be possible! At all!"

"It shouldn't," Kagome agreed, looking rather perplexed, _'I wonder if the Shikon had anything to do with this,' _She almost wanted to sigh at the thought of the jewel that was technically 'gone', "But it seemed to have happened anyway."

"So you are an Archer too," Archer smirked again, "How interesting. What Heroic Spirit are you?" He asked and received a dry look in return from the blue-eyed Miko.

"Should I really reveal that information to you?" Kagome then turned back to Rin, who seemed to be in a slightly panicked mode as she pulled on her long black hair in pure frustration, "Is something wrong, Rin?"

"Of course there is!" Rin roughly shook her head, "Even I don't have enough Mana to support two Servants at once!" She sighed loudly and wondered what she could possibly do at this point.

Why did this happen to her!?


End file.
